wo ai ni baby panda
by chochoberry
Summary: [HunTao] duo maknae exo memadu kasih, apa yang akan tejadi ? -bad summary-


tittle : wo ai ni Baby Panda

author : chochoberry

cast : Oh Sehun, Huang Zi Tao, para exo member

genre : yaoi, nc abal - abal (?), crack pair

nggak suka mending jangan baca ^^/

xoxo

Seperti hari biasa, dorm EXO K tampak hening karena semua penghuninya sibuk dengan urusan masing – masing. Suho yang lagi loncat – loncat nggak jelas, karena dia pikir dengan sering loncat tinggi badannya akan bertambah, siapa tahu bisa ngalahin si tower alias chanyeol. D.O lagi masak masak, mencoba resep baru yang didapatnya dari ryeowook, pete asam manis dicampur sambel jengkol *entah rasanya gimana -..-*. Baekhyun lagi sibuk update status di facebooknya "uHH...h4R1 yG m3mb05aNkAN" entah darimana si main vocal exo k ini mendapatkan virus alay. Kai lagi luluran di kamarnya, dia berharap kulitnya bisa putih, seputih putri salju, dia udah bosen diejek item mulu. Sehun si maknae cadel lagi latihan ngomong, maklum sehun kalau ngomong kayak anak usia 5 tahun. Makanya dia harus banyak latihan. Nah yang terakhir si chanyeol lagi berusaha ngambil mangga mateng di belakang dormnya, beruntung dia punya tubuh yang tinggi jadi dia tidak perlu galah untuk mengambil mangga yang bertengger (?) manis di atas pohon.

Tiba - tiba bel dorm EXO berbunyi. D.O yang lagi sibuk masak, menyuruh baekhyun membuka pintu dorm. Baekhyun yang lagi komen – komenan sama teman fbnya merasa terganggu, namun sebagai hyung yang sayang pada dongsaengnya, dia pun menurut. Dengan langkah malas dia membuka pintu dorm.

Saat membuka pintu dorm, baekhyun langsung kaget setugel idup (?). baekhyun mematung, dia shock sampai – sampai dia tidak mampu menggerakkan anggota badannya *author lebeh -..-*  
bagaimana tidak kaget, ternyata yang bertamu adalah personil EXO M. Sungguh kejutan yang tidak terduga sekaligus menyenangkan.

kris dkk yang melihat baekhyun bengong kayak orang yang baru aja kesurupan tomcat (?) hanya bisa saling pandang.

"hyung...kekasihmu kenapa ? apa dia tidak apa – apa ?" bisik chen pada luhan selaku namjacingu baekhyun.

luhan tidak menggubris pertanyaan chen, dia malah langsung mendekati baekhyun dan melambai – lambaikan tangannya di depan baekhyun.

"chagiya~ gwenchana ?

baekhyun langsung tersadar dari lamunanya, langsung mengambil napas panjang lalu mulai mengambil ancang – ancang untuk berteriak.

"wooooiiii...! EXO M dataaaangg...!" baekhyun berteriak dengan nada 9,99 oktaf, sehingga membuat seluruh personil exo m harus menutup telinganya.

Seluruh personil exo k yang mendengar teriakan baekhyun, langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan langsung menghambur ke ruang tamu.

"kris gege~ miss youuuu~" suho langsung memeluk kris erat.

"miss you too my angel"

"huwaaaa...nae baozi bogoshippo~" chanyeol langsung mencubit pipi xiumin.

" aihh..appo yeolli~"

"lay gege~ kai rindu"

" hehe...aku juga merindukamu kai, ngomong – ngomong kulitmu kok semakin hitam yak ? *LOL

"chen hyuuunngggg~" D.O langsung berlari ke arah chen dengan gaya slow motion biar kayak di sinetron – sinetron gitu

"D,O~ miss you chagiyaaa~

"baekhyunnie~ poppo~" luhan yang baru tiba langsung minta cium dari baekhyun.

" aihh...hyung~ ada – ada aja" wajah baekhyun langsung memerah namun dia tetap mencium pipi luhan.

" hai tao hyung"

" hai juga sehunnie"

Mungkin disini ada yang janggal, apakah itu ? mau tau apa mau tau banget ? #abaikan -..-

Ya...yang janggal adalah pasangan sehun – tao, mereka tampak tidak semesra lainnya. Yang lainnya pelukan bahkan ciuman, namun pasangan maknae ini hanya saling mengucap hai. Hal ini wajar, karena mereka baru jadian minggu lalu, jadiannya pun lewat sms. Mereka masih belum bisa bersikap seperti pasangan lainnya. Mereka masih awkward satu sama lain.

xoxo

dorm exo k pun jadi ramai akibat kedatangan exo m. Mereka pun asyik mengobrol. Melepas kerinduan yang telah lama dipendam.

"kenapa kalian tidak bilang kalau mau kesini ? " tanya kai.

" kami ingin memberi kejutan pada kalian " jawab kris sambil mencolek dagu suho, yang dicolek hanya senyum – senyum malu.

"gimana jadwal kalian di china ?" tanya chanyeol yang sesekali melirik xiumin genit.

" jadwal kami cukup padat, tapi kami mendapatkan libur makanya kami bisa kesini " ucap chen sambil tersenyum mesum (?) pada D.O

Sehun dan tao hanya diam melihat hyungdeul mereka bicara, sesekali mereka curi pandang dengan malu – malu.

" eh gimana niih keadaan pasangan baru di exo, sepertinya daritadi mereka hanya diam aja " ucap luhan sambil melihat sehun dan tao, otomatis semua pandangan langsung tertuju pada mereka.

Sehun dan tao langsung gelagapan, wajah mereka langsung merah bak kepiting rebus.

" ka...kalian apa-apaan siih ?" ucap sehun gagap sedangkan tao hanya menunduk.

" hahha..kalian lucu sekali, sehun cobalah bersikap mesra pada tao seperti kami – kami " suruh suho yang diamini oleh member lainnya.

" hyuung~ kami ini kan baru jadian, jadi biarkanlah kami saling mengerti satu sama lain" ucap sehun sambil melirik tao.

" ne...ne arraso~ sekarang kalian tidurlah, udah malem~ " ucap kris.

"ne hyung"

"ne gege"

xoxo

sehun tidur seranjang dengan tao, tapi kalian jangan berharap mereka akan melakukan sesuatu yang berating M .-. malahan mereka tidur saling memunggungi. Sebenarnya sehun ingin sekali memeluk baby pandanya itu tapi entah kenapa tangannya tidak bisa diajak berkompromi untuk melakukan hal itu. Tao memeluk boneka pandanya erat, mencoba membayangkan panda itu adalah sehun.

Sehun tidak bisa tidur, dia bergerak terus di atas tempat tidur membuat tao merasa terusik.

" hunnie~ tidak bisa tidur yaa ?"

"ne...kamu juga ?"

Tao hanya mengangguk - angguk imut.

" kita keluar aja yuuk, lihat tv atau apa gitu yang membuat kita mengantuk "

" ne..kajja"

Sehun dan tao pun keluar kamar, namun mereka langsung terpengarah dan membulatkan mata mereka melihat apa yang ada di depan mereka.

Bagaimana tidak ? mereka melihat leader couple alias kris – suho sedang berciuman panas di ruang tamu, mereka juga melihat tangan kris yang mengrepe – grepe tubuh suho.

"uhhmmm...gegeeeeh~ uhh.. " suho mendesah saat bagian sensitifnya dipermainkan kris.

" udah jangan liat, kita ke dapur aja yuuk cari makanan, laper niih " sehun menarik tangan tao yang berusaha untuk tidak melihat adegan di depannya.

Namun sepertinya nasib mereka memang tidak beruntung, di dapur mereka menemukan adegan serupa kali ini yang melakukan adalah lead vocal couple aka chen – D.O, chen menciumi leher D.O meninggalkan beberapa kissmark disana. D.O meremas rambut chen melampiaskan rasa nikmatnya akibat sentuhan chen.

"aihhh...kajja kita pergi dari sini, kita ke ruang tv aja" sehun kembali menarik tangan tao, menjauhi pasangan ChenD.O

Sehun dan tao harus menelan pil pahit lagi, karena di ruang tv tampak couple chenyeol-xiumin lagi bermesraan, chenyeol memangku xiumin, lalu melumat bibirnya ganas. Tidak lupa tangan chanyeol mengelus leher xiumin yang merupakan titik sensitif xiumin.

" eummhhhhh~ " xiumin mendesah dalam ciuman.

Sehun mulai kesal dengan para hyung – hyungnya, mengapa mereka melakukan hal itu di waktu yang bersamaan, di luar kamar lagi. Sedangkan tao hanya menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah melihat adegan panas di depan matanya.

" kita kembali ke kamar aja ne ? disini banyak adegan yang berbahaya untuk kita " ajak sehun yang disambut anggukan oleh tao.

Akhirnya sehun dan tao pun kembali ke kamar mereka, namun ternyata penderitaan mereka tidak selesai sampai disitu. Kamar HunTao terletak di tengah antara kamar LayKai dan LuBaek sehingga membuat HunTao mendengar erangan dan desahan erotis dari kedua kamar itu.

" lay hyuuunggg~ eunnmmmhhh...fas..ter hyuungggg~ oohhh... !

" ne kai chagiyaaaa~ uhhmm~

" bekhyunnie~ ohhh...so tight, eummhhhh~ "

" hyunnngg~ s...sloowww...aaahh...~"

Sehun hanya bisa mendumel kesal mendengar itu semua. Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba menahan tekanan libidonya. Dapat sehun rasakan adik kecilnya mulai terrbangun.

"shit...! ini semua gara – gara mereka, apakah aku harus melakukannya pada tao hyung ? ahh ...ani ani kami baru jadian, lagian belum tentu dia akan mau aku ajak begituan " ucap sehun dalam hati.

Sehun menoleh ke arah tao. Rupanya tao udah tertidur, sehun heran bisa – bisanya dia tidur padahal di samping kanan dan kirinya sangat berisik.

"eumm~ pantesan, dia tidak mendengar apa yang terjadi " sehun melihat headset yang tepasang di telinga tao.

Sehun mengamati tao yang sedang teridur lelap, baby pandanya sangat imut. Bibirnya yang seksi, hidungnya yang bangir, kulitnya yang mulus tanpa cela. Tao bagai malaikat bila sedang tertidur. Sehun mengelus lembut pipi tao, lalu hidung tao dan perlahan turun ke bibirnya. Sehun menelan ludahnya saatnya mencapai bibir tao. Pikirannya mulai mengarah ke hal yang berating M.

Dengan segera sehun melepas tangannya yang bertengger di bibir tao. Jantungnya mulai berdetak tak karuan. Satu lagi, adik kecilnya sudah sangat tegak. Ditambah dia harus mendengar desahan dari kamar sebelah kanan dan kiri.

" aissshh ... ! sepertinya aku harus memuaskan diriku sendiri " ucap sehun sambil sambil bangun dan langsung ke pergi ke kamar mandi.

Tanpa sehun sadari, tao membuka matanya. Sebenarnya dia tidak mendengarkan musik, mp3 nya lagi rusak. dia melihat sehun yang pergi ke kamar mandi dengan tatapan sayu.

" hunnie~ andaikan kamu mau minta, aku akan memberikannya" ucap tao lalu menarik selimutnya sehingga menutup wajahnya. Tao terisak, dia merasa, dia tidak berguna sebagai pacar sehun, saat sehun membutuhkannya, dia tidak bisa memberikannya.

"mianhe hunnie~ jeongmal mianhae~"

xoxo

pagi pun menjelang, tao pun terbangun dari tidur yang dibilang tidak cukup panjang akibat hyungdeulnya. Tao mengucek – ngucek matanya, dia melihat ke arah samping, tempat dimana sehun tidur. Ternyata sehun tidak ada disampingnya. Lalu dia melihat sebuah surat yang ditaruh di atas meja nakas samping tempat tidur.

"_baby panda...aku pergi dengan kris hyung, lay hyung, chen hyung, luhan hyung, dan chanyeol hyung, mian aku tidak sempat berpamitan denganmu, habis aku tidak tega menganggu mimpi indahmu"  
_

_Salam sayang_

_Sehun :3_

Tao tersenyum membaca surat itu. Eh ... tunggu dulu, sehun pergi dengan para seme berarti para uke ada di dorm.

"mungkin ini saatnya aku membuat sehun bahagia" tao pun buru – buru keluar kamar.

Ternyata benar dugaan tao, dia melihat para uke berkumpul, suho, baekhyun, xiumin, kai, dan D.O.

Indra pendengaran tao yang cukup tajam, mendengar pembicaraan mereka yang ternyata membahas hal semalam.

" para seme kita kalau disuruh melakukan hal itu, nggak bakal bisa berhenti sebelum kita lemes " ucap suho.

" ne...bagian bawahku masih terasa perih, luhan hyung terlalu bersemangat memasukkannya " baekhyun menambahi.

" sepertinya kita tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan baik dalam 3 hari ke depan " ucap xiumin sambil meringis kesakitan.

D.O dan kai hanya mengangguk – angguk tanda setuju atas pendapat ketiga teman mereka. Tao menelan ludah saat mendengar pembicaraan hal itu, ternyata tidak gampang melakukan hal itu. Namun tekad tao sudah bulat, dia akan membahagiakan sehun.

Dengan langkah perlahan, dia menghampiri para uke yang sedang berkumpul.

" selamat pagi "

" selamat pagi tao~ " ucap mereka serempak.

" bagaimana tidurmu ? nyenyak ? " ucap D.O innocent

" lumayan nyenyak " ucap tao pelan, dia tidak mau mengakui kalau semalam dia tidak bisa tidur akibat ulah mereka.

" kamu tidak terganggu dengan suara – suara aneh di sekitarmu semalam ? " tanya suho menyelidik, sesekali dia melirik ke arah baekhyun dan kai dengan tatapan ̶ gara – gara – kalian – kegiatanku – dengan – kris gege – terganggu. Yang dilirik hanya menampakkan wajah innocentnya seolah – olah mereka semalam tidak melakukan hal apapun.

"ani hyung...suara aneh yang aku dengar cumana dengkuran sehun" jawab tao berbohong, dia merasa tidak enak jika harus berkata jujur.

Sontak mereka semua tertawa mendengar jawaban tao. Baby panda sangat polos, begitu di pikiran mereka.

"eumm~ bisakah kalian mengajariku bagaimana caranya melakukan ML ? " akhirnya pertanyaan yang bergelut di otak tao, keluar juga.

Semua member yang mendengar pertanyaan tao langsung shock. Suho yang lagi minum jus jeruk langsung memuncratkan jus jeruknya pada kai, sedangkan xiumin yang lagi makan bakpao langsung tersedak, sehingga baekhyun harus menepuk – nepuk punggungnya. Mereka tidak menyangka tao yang dikenal dengan kepolosannya menanyakan hal itu pada mereka.

Sedangkan tao hanya cenggo melihat kekagetan para uke, apakah pertanyaannya terlalu berlebihan sehingga membuat mereka kaget, begitulah kata – kata yang muncul di pikiran tao.

Setelah semua bisa mengatasi rasa kagetnya, suho selaku leader para uke langsung membuka suara.

"tao...kenapa kamu tiba – tiba meminta mengajarimu untuk melakukan ML ? "

Tao menundukkan kepalanya, sepertinya dia harus cerita soal semalem.

"begini...semalam sehun melakukan pemuasan diri sendiri (?) di kamar mandi, sepertinya sehun tidak kuat menahan libidonya yang meningkat akibat suara desahan baekhyun hyung dan kai, aku selaku pacarnya sangat kecewa pada diriku sendiri karena aku tidak bisa memuaskan keinginan sehun sampai – sampai sehun harus memuaskan dirinya sendiri "

Semua member hanya mengangguk – angguk ria sambil mencerna kata – kata tao di dalam otak mereka. Sehun dan tao baru jadian, mungkin sehun masih canggung untuk melakukan hal itu pada tao. Atau mungkin juga sehun tidak tega merenggut keperawanan (?) tao yang polosnya minta ampun.

Para uke saling menoleh, saling meminta pendapat dengan bahasa tubuh seolah – olah mereka saling bertanya apakah kita akan mengajari tao cara melakukan seks.

Setelah sekian lama berdiskusi menggunakan bahasa tubuh yang tidak dimengerti oleh tao, akhirnya xiumin memulai pembicaraan.

"oke...kami akan memberimu sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membantumu dalam merencanakan hal ini "

Setelah xiumin berkata demikian, suho, D.O, kai, baekhyun tidak terkecuali xiumin langsung memasuki kamar masing – masing meninggalkan tao yang masih dalam keadaan cenggo tidak mengerti.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, kembali ke ruang tengah, masing – masing membawa sebuah box besar.

" apa itu ? " tanya tao penasaran saat box – box itu diletakkan di atas meja.

" lihat saja sendiri " jawab baekhyun sambil bersmirk ria dengan yang lainnya.

Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, tao segera membuka semua box itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya saat tao tahu apa isi di dalam box itu.

" omooo...ini...ini... kan ... " tao kaget sambil melihat ke arah rekan – rekannya.

" ini semua adalah koleksi kami, kami belajar dari ini " ucap D.O santai.

Wajar saja bila tao kaget, karena semua box besar ini berisi dvd yadong dari yang berating NC 17 sampai NC 25, ada majalah yadong dari yang mulai biasa saja sampai yang luar biasa, oh tidak lupa juga buku panduan cara melakukan ML untuk pemula sampai yang sudah mahir, serta buku sejenis lainnya.

Tao tidak menyangka ternyata para uke ini pervertnya minta ampun, dibalik wajah imut dan inoocent mereka tersembunyi sesuatu yang cukup menakutkan bagi tao.

" sekarang kamu tinggal pilih mau belajar dari media apa ? dvd, majalah atau buku ? " kai bertanya pada tao yang masih shock dengan benda yang ada di hadapannya itu.

Pikiran tao yang masih murni, suci, bersih, dan putih – tapi sebentar lagi akan kotor – memilih buku sebagai media belajarnya. Dia tidak kuat jika harus melihat adegan vulgar lewat dvd yadong ataupun majalah yadong.

Semua mengangguk – angguk melihat pilihan tao, benar – benar uke yang polos begitulah yang ada di pikiran mereka.

xoxo

jam menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Namun tidak ada tanda – tanda para seme akan pulang. Semua uke sudah tertidur nyenyak di dalam kamarnya masing – masing. Sedangkan tao masih masih berkutat dengan bacaan barunya itu. Sesekali dia menguap, menahan rasa kantuk yang datang menyergapnya. Namun dia bertekad tidak akan tidur sebelum memahami apa yang ada di dalam buku bergenre (?) yadong tersebut.

Bukan manusia namanya jika dia bertahan terus – menerus melawan ngantuk. Akhirnya tao mengalah juga pada rasa yang disebut ngantuk itu. Matanya makin lama makin berat hingga akhirnya menutup menuju alam mimpi.

Ckleeek...

Pintu kamar HunTao terbuka, pasti kalian bisa menebak siapa yang datang bukan ? yap...siapa lagi kalau bukan si maknae cadel alias sehun alias namjacingu tao. Sehun memasuki kamarnya dengan langkah perlahan takut menganggu tidur nyenyak baby pandanya.

Perlahan namun pasti, sehun mendekati tao. Memandang wajah tao yang tidur dalam damai. Neomu kyeopta begitulah yang dipikirkan sehun.

Mata sehun menangkap buku yang dipegang oleh tao, dengan hati – hati dia mengambil buku itu berniat hendak merapikannya, namun matanya membulat dan mulutnya menganga ketika dia melihat judul buku tersebut. Tips Doing ML in First Time.

Sehun juga melihat banyak buku di meja nakas samping tempat tidur, diapun mengambil semua buku tersebut dan kembali dia harus kaget setengah mati saat membaca judul yang terpampang jelas di cover buku tersebut. Comfortable position for sex, characteristic of man has reached orgasm, Tips To Avoid Boredom at Doing ML, How to Increase Male Libido, dan Making Love with your couple Beastly.

sehun tidak menyangka baby pandanya yang polos dan innocent membaca buku – buku beginian.

" ini pasti ulah mereka, dia mengotori pikiran baby pandaku dengan buku – buku ini, dasar para uke pervert...awas saja besok, akan ku gantung kalian semua " ucap sehun kesal.

Sehun memandang tao dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, dia menunduk lalu mengecup lembut kening tao " nanti jika tiba saat yang tepat, aku akan menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya...wo ai ni nae baby panda "

xoxo

sehun melangkakan kakinya ke ruang tv, diliatnya para seme berkumpul saling bercanda. Niat untuk membalas dendam sepertinya sudah tidak ada, menguap ke alam mimpi mungkin.

" hay hyung...luhan hyung mana ? " tanya sehun sambil mendudukkan dirinya disebelah chen.

" luhan mengantarkan baekhyun menemui manager hyung " jawab kris.

Sehun mengangguk, " lalu _istri – istri_ kalian dimana ? "

" mereka masih tidur, kecapean kali gara – gara semalam kita servis habis – habisan " lay menjawab sambil tersenyum mesum.

Sehun menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya, hyungdeulnya seme pervert ternyata. Untung saja, sehun masih belum terkontaminasi dengan kepervert-an para hyungdeulnya ini, kalau tidak mana mungkin dia tahan tidak menyerang baby pandanya yang saat ini masih terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya.

" yaak sehun, kau tidak mau melakukan itu dengan tao ? " tanya chanyeol tiba – tiba, membuat sehun membelalakkan matanya.

" melakukan apa hyung ? "

" jangan pura – pura tidak tahu, diantara kami hanya kamulah seme yang masih perawan (?) " jawab chen dengan nada sedikit mengejek. Yang lainnya langsung melempar senyum ejekan pada sehun.

" kalian apa – apaan siih ? aku masih belum siap melakukan hal itu, lagian kalau mau melakukan hal itu jangan hanya berdasar nafsu saja, tapi harus berdasarkan cinta dan kasih sayang juga " jawab sehun tidak mau kalah.

KrisChenYeolLay mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar jawaban sehun, " itu berarti apakah kau tidak mencintai tao ? " selidik lay.

" jangan bilang kalau kau masih mencintai luhan " ujar kris yang tahu masa lalu sehun dan luhan.

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, yang dikatakan kris tidak sepenuhnya salah, luhan adalah cinta pertama sehun, oh ayolah cinta pertama itu sulit dilupakan kan ? apalagi jika cinta pertamamu ada didepanmu, teman seperjuanganmu sendiri.

" sehun...benar kau masih mencintai luhan ? lalu bagaimana dengan tao ? tega sekali kau menjadikan dia sebagai pelarianmu " ucap chen semakin memojokkan sehun.

" aiih...molla hyung, jangan tanyakan hal itu lagi padaku... ! "

" yaaaaa...! awas saja, kalau kau masih mencintai luhan lalu menyakiti tao, akan kugantung kau di namsan tower ... ! " ancam kris, membuat sehun sedikit bergidik ngeri.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata yang melihat mereka. Mata itu kini tengah mengeluarkan air mata, tangannya memegang dadanya sendiri, menahan rasa sakit yang mendera di hatinya. Isakan kecil mulai meluncur dengan bebasnya dari mulut mungilnya.

Salahkan lay yang mempunyai indra pendengaran yang super tajam, lay mendengar ada suara tangisan di dekat mereka, lay pun mencari sumber suara. Betapa kagetnya lay saat mengetahui sumber suara tersebut.

" tao ... ! " teriak lay, yang membuat semua member menoleh ke arah tao tidak terkecuali sehun yang mungkin kaget setengah mati.

Tao hanya mengusap air matanya kasar, lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, masuk kamar dan membanting pintu kamar.

" sejak kapan dia ada disitu ? apakah dia mendengar pembicaraan kita tadi ? " tanya chen khawatir

" sepertinya siih begitu, lihat saja dia menangis " jawab chanyeol sambil melirik ke arah sehun yang tengah kalut.

" ada masalah yang harus kau selesaikan " ujar kris pada sehun.

Tanpa basa basi lagi, sehun langsung beranjak menuju kamarnya, untung saja kalau tao marah dia tidak pernah mengunci pintu kamar.

Tao menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya, namun sehun dapat merasakan kalau tao sedang menangis, tubuhnya sedikit berguncang dan isakan kecil terdengar ditelinganya. Hatinya sakit melihat tao menangis, terlebih lagi tao menangis karena dirinya. secara perlahan, dia mendekati tao, naik ke atas ranjang lalu menempatkan dirinya di samping tao.

" hyung...mianhae, jeongmal mianhae "

tao tidak menjawab, dia masih sibuk mengurusi air matanya yang tidak mau berhenti.

" hyung...aku tahu hyung marah, aku tahu hyung sakit hati, tapi aku mohon hyung jangan menangis lagi, lebih baik hyung memarahi aku saja, hatiku juga ikut menangis jika hyung begini "

Tao membuka selimutnya, lalu memandang sehun. Mata tao memerah akibat menangis. Sehun merutuki dirinya sendiri, karena dialah mata tao yang indah kini berubah menjadi suram.

" sehun mencintai luhan gege kan ? sehun tidak pernah mencintai aku kan ? sehun hanya menjadikan aku sebagai pelarian kan ? " tanya tao, hatinya benar – benar sakit saat ini, bagaimana tidak sakit jika orang yang dicintainya ternyata mencintai orang lain.

" kenapa hyung tiba – tiba bertanya seperti itu ? "

" jawab saja pertanyaanku, aku siap kok menerima jawaban apapun dari sehun " tao menunduk, mungkin ini saatnya dia harus merelakan sehun.

" ne...aku mencintai luhan hyung " jawab sehun singkat tapi mampu memporak – porandakan hati tao. Sekuat tenaga tao menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar, dia harus tegar menghadapi semua ini.

Sehun mengangkat wajah tao sehingga wajahnya dan wajah tao saling berhadapan, " tapi itu dulu hyung, sekarang aku hanya mencintaimu, luhan hyung memang cinta pertamaku, tapi dirimulah cinta terakhirku, sekarang pemilik hati Oh Sehun adalah dirimu hyung, Huang Zi Tao "

" benarkah ? benarkah apa yang sehun katakan ? " tanya tao, sebenarnya hatinya bahagia mendengar jawaban sehun tapi dia ingin langsung percaya.

Sehun mengangguk " i will be the last for you, and you will be the last for me "

Tao benar – benar tersenyum sekarang hatinya yang tadi sempat sakit kini sembuh total, matanya yang tadi menampakkan kesedihan langsung berbinar - binar . " saranghae sehunnie~ "

" nado saranghae hyung " sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah tao, menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Reflek tao langsung memejamkan matanya. Melingkarkan tangannya pada leher sehun. Sehun tidak menyia – nyiakan kesempatan ini, dia lumat lembut bibir tao, dia hisap bibir atas dan bawah tao. Tao pun tidak mau kalah, dia balas melumat bibir sehun bahkan tao mendorong tengkuk sehun agar ciuman mereka makin dalam. Sehun menggigit bibir bawah tao, reflek tao membuka mulutnya, lidah sehun langsung menerobos masuk, mengabsen gigi putih yang berjejer rapi di dalam mulut tao, menginvasi isi mulut tao, bahkan lidah sehun mengajak lidah tao untuk melakukan battle, dengan senang hati tao menyambut kehadiran lidah sehun di dalam mulutnya. Tangan sehun yang mulai gatal, mulai menggerayangi (?) tubuh tao. Pelan namun pasti, tangan sehun masuk ke dalam kaos tao, megelus perut dan dada tao.

" eummppphh...se..hun..heumm " tao mendesah dalam ciuman, menikmati perlakuan tangan nakal sehun di dalam tubuhnya.

Desahan tao yang terdengar seksi di telinganya, langsung membuat libido seorang Oh Sehun meningkat tajam, sepertinya sehun sudah tidak peduli apakah pintu kamarnya dikunci atau tidak.

Ciuman sehun pun turun ke leher mulus tao, menghisap dan menggigit pelan, meninggalkan tanda keunguan disana, tanda bahwa tao adalah milik sehun.

" ahhh...eummh.. " tao meremas rambut sehun, tanda bahwa dia sangat menikmati hal itu.

sehun pun membuka baju tao, tidak tanggung – tanggung celana tao pun dibuka sehingga saat ini tao hanya mengenakan underwear.

sehun melongo sebentar melihat keindahan tubuh kekasihnya ini, ahh benar – benar ciptaan Tuhan yang sangat sempurna.

" yaak...jangan melihatku seperti itu " tao menutup tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya walaupun itu sia – sia.

" tubuhmu indah baby... " setelah berkata demikian, sehun langsung menjilat nipple kanan tao, sedangkan nipple kiri tao dipermainkan oleh tangannya.

" sshhh...ahhh... " tao semakin mendesah mendapati perlakuan itu.

Sehun menghisap kuat nipple tao, dilepasnya, lalu dihisap lagi, kalau diliat tao seperti bayi yang kelaparan hendak menyusu pada ibunya.

tangannya mulai turun, dan terhenti di sebuah gundukan (?), sehun menyeringai, junior tao sudah bangun rupanya, dia pun meremas junior tao yang masih terbungkus underwear.

" ahhhh...sehun..don't teasing me... " tao menggeliat.

Namun sehun tidak mengindahkan ucapan tao, dia tetap meremas lembut junior tao. Sedangkan mulutnya sibuk memberikan tanda diseluruh permukaan tubuh mulus tao.

Sehun menghentikan aksinya sebentar untuk membuka bajunya, dia buang bajunya ke sembarang tempat. Alhasil tao dan sehun hanya menggunakan underwear sekarang.

Sehun pun melanjutkan serangannya. Dibukanya underwear tao secara perlahan, tanpa babibu lagi, sehun langsung memasukkan junior tao ke dalam mulutnya. Dia kulum junior tao secara perlahan.

" sshhh...ahh...shh..sehun...ahhh...shhh " tao meracau tidak jelas akibat ulah sehun.

Sehun terus mengulum junior tao seperti anak kecil yang mengemut lolipop lalu menghisap cairan precum yang keluar kemudian sehun menyapu lubang junior tao dengan ujung lidah dan terus menyapu ujung junior tao itu dengan lidahnya.

" ahh...sshhh...ahhhh, sehun... " tao mendesah kenikmatan.

Selagi sehun mengulum junior tao, tangan nakalnya mulai bergeriliya di hole tao, dapat dirasakannya hole tao berkedut, dia pijat hole tersebut, lalu dengan sekali hentakan dia masukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam hole sempit tao.

" akkkkhhhhhh...! apa yang kau lakukan eoh ? appo... ! " tao menjerit kesakitan, namun hal itu tidak mempengaruhi sehun, dia malah mempercepat kulumannya pada junior tao seirama dengan jari tangannya yang in out ke dalam hole tao.

" ahhhh...yes...there...ohhhh... " rupanya sehun telah menemukan sweet spot milik tao. Semakin digencarnya titik itu.  
" sehuuunnnn...! i wanna cum...ohhh "  
mendengar hal itu sehun langsung mempercepat sodokannya di hole tao, dan...  
" sehunniiiieeee...! " tao melengkungkan punggungnya sehingga membentuk kurva menikmati orgasme pertamanya.

Tanpa rasa jijik, sehun menelan semua cairan tao. Tidak lupa sehun, melumuri juniornya dengan cairan tao, untuk mempermudah proses penetrasi.

" hhh...hhh... " tao terengah – engah setelah mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya.

" hyung...! can i do it now ? "

Tao yang mengerti arah pembicaraan sehun, langsung menganggukkan kepalanya, " but slowly, it's my first time "

Sehun langsung melingkarkan kaki sehun ke pinggangnya, juniornya sudah mengarah ke dalam hole tao. Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya, menurut buku yang dia baca, proses penetrasi sangat menyakitkan, holemu bagaikan dirobek oleh benda tumpul, tapi lama – kelamaan sakit itu akan berubah menjadi nikmat, jadi hanya perlu rileks.

Sehun mulai memasukkan, juniornya ke dalam hole tao. Sedikit demi sedikit, junior sehun melesak masuk ke dalam lubang kenikmatan yang berdenyut itu.

" akkkhhhh...! appo...jeongmal appoyo...ukkkhh...! " tao meringis kesakitan, dia tidak menyangka akan sesakit ini, resiko menjadi seorang uke.

" tahan sebentar hyung...your hole is so tight...ukkh "

" appo...huks...appo " tao mulai menangis, bagian bawahnya terasa perih.

"hyung... " sehun langsung mendekati wajah tao, lalu mulai melumat lembut bibir tao agar rasa sakit tao bisa teralihkan.

Rencana itu sedikit berhasil, tao mulai rileks. " hyung...aku kan melakukan hal ini dengan sekali sentakan, rasanya akan sangat sakit, hyung bisa mencakar atau mencubit punggungku untuk pelampiasan rasa sakit hyung "

Sehun memeluk tao, tapi dengan posisi yang sama, kaki tao melingkar di pinggang sehun.

Sehun mengeluarkan juniornya dari hole tao...lalu...

JLEEEBBB...! sehun langsung menghentakkan juniornya ke dalam hole tao.

" akkhhhhhhh...! " tao menggigit pundak sehun, tidak sampai disitu kuku jari tao menekan permukaan kulit sehun. Sehun meringis menahan sakit namun rasa sakit yang dirasakan sehun tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang dirasakan tao.

Sehun mengelus pipi tao lalu mencium bibirnya, membiarkan juniornya di dalam hole tao, agar tao terbiasa dengan kehadiran juniornya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, " move sehunnie..."

Mendapat perintah itu sehun langsung membuat gerakan maju mundur yang lembut, dan sesekali memutar pinggulnya untuk memompa tao yang mulai dapat menikmati kehadiran benda asing di dalam holenya.

" euhmmm...ahhh...euhmmm...se...ahh...hunnie "

Sehun terus menggenjot tubuh tao, tanggannya yang menganggur mengocok junior tao seirama dengan nada (?) genjotannya.

" oohh...yes...ohhh...akkhh...there...yes... " tao mendesah tidak jelas, karena junior sehun kini tengah menghantam sweet spotnya.

Sehun terus menghantam sweet spot tao, tangannya yang tidak henti mengocok junior tao, membuat tao merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara.

" sehun...ahhh...aku...mau keluaaarrr...ohh "

" keluarkan saja hyung...ohhh~ " sehun mempercepat tempo kocokannya pada junior tao.

"Arrghh, hh, hh, ahh. " tao pun menyemburkan cairan putihnya, sedemikian kuat sampai meleber (?) dari tangan sehun dan tumpah di kasur, dan sehun merasakan denyutan yang sangat kuat memijat juniornya, dan ketika dia mencoba memaju mundurkan juniornya terasa sulit karena jepitan yang sangat kuat dari hole tao yang sedang menggapai orgasme.

Denyutan dan pijatan hangat dari hole tao, membuat syaraf sehun tidak dapat menahan lagi kenikmatan yang akan menjelang.

" hyuuungg~ i wanna cum... ohh " setelah berkata demikian, sehun langsung menumpahkan cairannya di dalam tubuh tao, dan juniornya berdenyut kuat, memberikan tambahan kenikmatan bagi tao yang bisa merasakan dengan jelas denyutan junior sehun itu.

Sehun pun langsung merubuhkan dirinya diatas tao, nafasnya masih tersengal – sengal. Begitu juga dengan tao, rupanya kegiatan making out tadi cukup menguras tenaga. Sehun megecup pipi tao sekilas.

" hyung pasti lelah ? " ujar sehun, tao hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

" kajja...kita tidur " sehun menyelimuti tubuh naked mereka berdua, tidak lupa sehun mencabut junior dari hole tao, membuat tao berdenyit kaget.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, tao pun tertidur pulas, ahh dia benar – benar capek rupanya. Sehun memandang wajah tao, lalu mengusap pipinya lembut.

" nice dream...my baby panda " setalah berkata demikian sehun pun menyusul tao ke alam mimpi.

xoxo

" yaaaak... ! dasar maknae evil, making out di pagi buta begini... ! dasar tidak tau sopan santun... ! " kesal kris karena harus mendengar desahan – desahan erotis di pagi hari, dan sialnya hal itu juga berdampak pada adik kecilnya yang terbangun. Semua seme bernasib sama seperti kris, adik kecil mereka terbangun. Sepertinya mereka harus membangunkan para uke mereka, dan melakukan ronde 2. Sebenarnya mereka kasihan pada uke mereka, karena semalam udah diserang habis – habisan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi gara – gara duo maknae exo adik kecil mereka terbangun.

Para seme saling berpandangan, lalu secepat kilat masuk kamar masing – masing untuk menemui para uke mereka yang masih tidur dengan nyenyak.

THE END

otte ? ceritnya tidak menarik kah ? jelek kah ? meskipun begitu, diharapkan reviewnya yaaahh~ gomawoo :3

buat yg review kemaren di ff MyungJong - Don't cry, jeongmal gomawoo yaaah *bow* ^^ *peluk satu - satu yg review*  
salam sayang dari chochoberry :D


End file.
